The Seasons Of Ouran
by TwoFacedTeddyBear
Summary: A new girl comes to school hoping to start new, but after a disastrous first day she decides to go back. As fate pushes the host club and there knew member along the road, new things and friends join in on the way. But next year seniors like Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and honey will be graduating! Follow this perfect on the outside awkward on the inside crew on a new adventure together!


"Hmm..." Kyoya sighed as he opened up a news paper.

Haruhi had just happened to be passing by with a tea set in hand.

"What is it Kyoya-sempai?" She asked the older male

"A new girl is coming to Ouran, seems to be enrolling in the same class as you are. Shes from Paris, her mother is the owner of a big fashion company." He finished

"Hopefully shes not like the last girl we got from Paris.." Haruhi sighed looking around for Renge.

"Ironically she should be arriving tomorrow . Her name is Dianna apparently." He said closing the news paper.

"Well it seems like we will have to giver her a lovely Ouran welcome now wont we?" Tamaki said giving a seductive wink.

"I guess so." Kyoya sighed.

_NEXT DAY_

"This looks like the place..." A curly brown haired girl sighed. She wore a regular male uniform top for the 3rd years but instead of black pants she wore a black knee-high skirt with black converse. She also had a lavender bow in her hair that matched the suit top.

"Au revoir paris..hello Ouran." Dianna sighed as she approached the school.

Many people stared at her uniform but the headmaster accepted it. Dianna jogged up the steps hoping to get to her class before the teacher did to scope it out. She didn't want to be introduced in front of the class, she wasn't really a people person. She was also pondering on the fact of which club she could join.

"Hmm...I heard the kendo club is nice, but I'm more of a fencing person...Maybe the music club? No I'm already skilled enough at the flute..." She told herself arriving at the class room.

Of course other students were already in the classroom, but she didn't expect that many of them to be there in the morning. Most of them stared at her as she nervously waved at them. She quickly found an empty seat and sat in it. She peered at many of the other students face but one in particular caught her attention. It was a girl, dressed in a boys uniform. There were to ginger haired twins conversing with her, pausing a second to look at Dianna.

At that moment an elderly lady walked into the class room.

"Good morning class. I hope you all had a good weekend!" She said very cheerly.

"Now please take a seat while I take a look at today's agenda." She smiled picking up a piece of lined paper.

"Oh thats right we have a new student in our class today." She smiled

"Dianna Frazier? Could you please step up here." She asked politely

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath.

Dianna slowly shuffled to the front and nervously smiled to the class.

"Bojure.." She greeted the class shakily. A n awkward silence began as she stood in front of the class. She nervously shook, still putting on that fake smile.

Without warning many guys and the room began swooning.

"What the hell?!" She blurted out stumbling backwards.

"Shes so cute!" One of them cried

"I wanna marry her!" Another cried out.

Dianna then thought it was about time to leave. She fled the class room with most of the guys in trail. She maneuvered the halls carefully, not wanting to run into anyone. She printed down the hall and jumped over some one picking up their books.

She quickly hid in a storage closet just before the guys could spot her. The commotion could be heard outside as they ran by.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she cried

"This school is crazy! I'm going back home if this keeps up!" She hissed.

_Later.._

Dianna emerged from the closet poking her head out to see if anyone was there. All clear.

She then ruled out that it was roughly the end of school since the clock on her wrist was somewhat off. She then wandered the halls, lost. Then she heard it. The boys again. They've spotted her!

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" She cried turning a corner down an empty hall. She saw a sign labeled music room. She knew it was the old one everyone talked about, and ruled out no one was in there. She quickly turned the handle on the door and pushed it open and hurriedly slammed it behind her. She was right no one was in the room at the time but she could hear a piano in the other room. She wanted to see who it was, but she knew the other boys would come looking for her. She found an air vent and decided to hide there.

She was in in a matter of seconds, and closed the grate behind her. Then the sight after was a little shocking. The girl that was dressed in the male uniform walked in with a blond haired kid in the same uniform in tow. The twins shortly followed and so did a tall male with black hair and a emotionless face. Then another tall male walked in this time he was holding a clipboard and was seemingly to busy to pay attention to were he was going, but he managed to maneuver around them without looking. If she had to fight my way out of this crowd Dianna sure would. She learned some tai kwan do and gymnastics back in Paris. Gymnastics is what helps her the most though.

"Hey Haruhi you want to have some cake with me today?" The little blond headed kid smiled to the girl.

"Sure honey, I'm in the mood for some sweats today anyways" she replied with a smile

"_Wait honey as in honey nozuka?! Hes a martial arts master!" _Dianna thought

"Hey Mori you want some too?" Honey asked the emotionless faced male.

"Sure." He replied

_"Mori...were have I heard that name before? Wait a minute the notorious Mori who is the kendo champion?!" _Dianna though again

"Mommy.." She quietly whispered to herself. That was a big mistake.

"What was that?" The Male with the clip board asked

"I didn't hear anything Kyoya." A male about the same age with blond hair said stepping out of the piano room.

_"Great, the son of the head of japans police force, I'm dead." _Dianna continued.

"Sounded like it came from the vent." The twins said in unison.

Dianna, hearing those words, quickly crawled down the vents trying to make as little noise as possible. She had to climb up a vent that went straight up. She then came to a vent opening that appeared to be a couple feet off the ground. Dianna eagerly hopped out almost landed on her face. She quickly picked herself up and began to dust herself off from the dusty vents. But she got the strange feeling some one was watching her. She slowly looked up and when she saw exactly _who_ was staring at her, her face went pale. The vent lead to the same room she had first decided to hide in.

"Umm what were you doing in our vents?" Kyoya asked with a puzzled look

Before anybody could as so even speak another word Dianna was running out the door again.

"Mori." Kyoya said

"On it." He replied. He then sprinted after Dianna.

Dianna was just as fast as Mori was, but she couldn't keep this up for hours, he could. She had to think quickly.

"Think Dia think." She told herself. Family and friends tend to call her Dia, Dianna herself uses the term when she talks to herself also, but back to the topic. Dianna then spotted a pole up ahead of her with a hanging flag.. She successfully jumped and grabbed the pole and pulled herself up. She thought she was out of Mori's reach, and thankfully she was. But she needed to get outside the school to successfully escape. Luckily she spotted a window above her.

"To much luck save it for later!" She yelled to the heavens

She began to pull herself up but a hand caught her foot, it was Mori's. Scared out of her wits she slipped an fell only to be caught by the blond tall male she saw from earlier. She then sprang out of his grasp and jumped down a near by stair well. She could see the doors from her position.

"Yes freedom!" She cried only to see the whole group of people from earlier running after her. She successfully made It out side but the twins and that girl stood in her way of leaving. Defeated, Dianna fell to her knees and hung her head.

"Now can you please tell us why you were in our clubroom. And if you don't you will be arrested for breaking and entering." Kyoya said with clear anger in his voice.

"I was fleeing from people." She said inhaling deeply

"Who exactly?" Mori asked. He could mask his anger but she could tell he was pissed.

"The," She started, all that running was starting to affect her body. Her breath now became shorter by the second.

"Fine, you will be charged with breaking and entering since you cant tell us." Kyoya said writing on his clipboard.

"Hey wait a second! That isn't fair Kyoya sempai!" Haruhi yelled at Kyoya.

"Excuse me?" He asked her. The anger was now visible in his eyes.

"Yeah wait a minute! She was running from some crazy boys that were literally drooling over her!" One of the twins said, he had somewhat of a deeper voice than his twin.

"Really were is the proof?" Tamaki asked

"Right here!" A girls voice called out behind the group

"Renge? What are you doing?" Kyoya asked astonished

"This is proof of this poor girls running away from those crazy boys." Renge stated holding out a picture of Dianna running from those boys.

"How did you get it?" Honey asked curiously.

"Security cameras." She stated plainly.

"Hmm...well my sincere apologies to you." Kyoya sighed looking at Dianna who had finally caught her breath.

"Its no problem." She said getting up.

"Actually it kinda is." Tamaki replied

"No, really its no big deal." She repeated

"Oh by the way, My name is Dianna." She introduced

"So you're the new student. Nice to meet you." He replied bowing.

"What are you doing?"She asked

"Its tradition to bow in an introduction in Japan." He replied standing up straight.

"Well sorry I just moved here from Paris." She replied awkwardly.

"Hey me too!" Renge cried

"Well it's getting late I should be heading home." Dianna smiled

"Have a good night then." Tamaki called as Dianna walked home.

In her mind she recounted that days events, and decided shes going back to school tomorrow and visit the club those boys are in. Who knows she might even join.


End file.
